Kanos
Location: / / Erebus System / Third planet Overview Kanos is characterized as a "war world" by the galactic community. A large planet once rich with many valuable resources has become the location of many bloody conflicts between various contending factions, none of which have managed to claim Kanos for very long at a time. The current state of Kanos is harsh at best with many water sources contaminated by radiation and the majority of the planet transformed into a ruined wasteland. The only organisms who remain on the planet are the tough and adaptive native wildlife who managed to avoid extinction along with a few combating factions of . Any other organisms present are only temporarily there to fight. History Discovery And Colonization Kanos was first discovered in 2135 CE by a small survey team. Analysis and probing of the planet quickly showed that not only was Kanos hospitable for life, but that it also had a surplus on valuable mineral deposits. Many mining and manufacturing corporations arrived on Kanos soon after this discovery and with them came colonists looking for jobs. Dozens of mining operations began appearing on the planet's equatorial belt where the largest concentration of these resources existed. Colonists began constructing small towns around these mining operations to support the workers operating in these facilities and in spite of the harsh environments, they grew quickly. These mining towns continued to pop up through the 2140s. Colonists were not the only ones to arrive on Kanos after the initial economic establishment. Not long after the first mining towns started construction, scattered outposts belonging to pirates and mercenaries began popping up aswell. The pirates came to Kanos trying to raid fledgeling mining operations for their valuables while mercearies came for the security employment opportunities. Rising Population And Expansion The population of Kanos had nearly tripled by the 1930s with the steady arrival of immigrants and the fast-growing birth rates of each settlement. The mining towns of Kanos were soon overpopulated with large numbers of citizens crammed into fairly inadequate living conditions with only scarce water rations. In reaction to this, many of the colonists began moving up north and constructing new settlements there. Building these settlements closer to the planet's poles, the colonists were subjected to far more habitable conditions with comfortable temperatures and greater growth of both flora and fauna. These settlements began to grow from villages to towns and then towns to cities in a matter of only a few years as more and more colonists migrated north. These cities became the social hubs for the planet's inhabitants. Growing metropolitan areas were not the only new settlements to be erected with the migrations; many villages who purposefully maintained there small size existed in the hills and mountainous regions of Kanos. In the cold temperature and high altitude, farming villages were able to grow large numbers of valuable winter produce throughout the year, becoming an important piece of Kanos' infrastructure. Collapse And Conflict Kanos continued to undergo substantial growth throughout the decades but the colony would eventually have a critical reversal in development. In May of 2165 CE, the eruption of a powerful volcano and the subsequent earthquakes and weather change that followed caused the immediate shutdown of several highly-productive mining platforms, devastating the global economy. The widespread shutdown caused a temporary loss of jobs for many and a disruption of food production caused an uproar. The remaining corporate entities on Kanos, too stubborn to relinquish their control over their extremely-profitable operations, did what they could to rebuild but this was hindered by the sudden uprising of the thousands of pirates present on the planet who decided to strike. Pirates pilaged mining facilities and settlements across the globe, resulting in the call for action. Colonists began arming themselves and organizing to prevent further harrassment while the corporate entities began hiring the mercenaries that existed on Kanos to defend their operations against continued raids. More fighting existed as civil wars erupted within individual cities on resource management. As the years dragged on, more and more conflicts sprang up. Things grew even worse when some groups of , seeing Kanos as a free-fire zone, migrated to the planet with their warriors and war beasts simply looking for a fight. These conflicts turned to wars and by the 2180s, nearly everything on the planet had been reduced to ruins. Conflict History *''Kanos Raids'' *''Kanos Civil Wars'' *''First Suran Wars'' *''Guska Clan Wars'' *''Eris Mountain Skirmishes'' *''Second Suran Wars'' *''Kanos Campaign'' Flora And Fauna Demographic Kanos once had a very diverse demographic in it's more prosperous past. It had dominating populations of and in the first phases of colonization but and tycoons arrived shortly after to set up their own mining operations. Along with these four species, other migrating races included and looking for work; thousands of undocumented and their leaders also existed in less-populated regions. Kanos only had small populations of and and absolutely no population of by the time 2165 rolled around. In the 2180s, the most-prominent species of Kanos had become the vorcha with krogan coming in a close second in terms of numbers. There was also still a small population of turians, drell, and batarians on the planet; all of which belonged to pirate and mercenary bands fighting for control of the planet. It also wasn't until the 2180s that a population of humans arrived on Kanos, most of which being either slaves brought to the planet by pirates or members of smaller mercenary outfits. Other than these small scattered populations, there were no permanent occupants of Kanos anymore; any spacefaring creatures seen were only there to fight temporary conflicts. Wildlife Kanos once had a wide-range of native wildlife roaming it's many valleys and mountain ranges but as of the 2180s, only the strongest have survived and make up a broken and critically unstable ecosystem. There are a large number of growing wild packs on the planet which contend with the native shriker and night demon for territory and hunting grounds. Despite the presence of these two voracious creatures, the remains the apex predator with their only competition being the small populations. Even with these ferocious creatures, the most deadly organism to Kanos' now-fragile biosphere is the that have overrun most regions of the planet. The large numbers of pyjaks are even capable of competing with the native gila beast, desert screamer, and plains baron for food and water sources. Category:Planets